The present invention relates to all-terrain vehicles and, more particularly, to a trailer made for all-terrain vehicles.
An all-terrain vehicle (ATV) is a vehicle that travels on low-pressure tires, with a seat that is straddled by the operator, along with handlebars for steering control. Utility-terrain vehicle (UTV) has bucket or bench seats and a steering wheel. As the name implies, it is designed to handle a wider variety of terrain than most other vehicles. Many utility ATVs or UTVs may include a rack for transportation of materials. However, racks are usually small and do not provide enough hauling space.
The majority of the trailers currently on the market do not fit most ATV/UTVs. Further, current trailers usually include two wheels and require the user to remove it with each use when the ATV/UTV needs to be used alone without the trailer attachment. The maneuverability is cumbersome when backing up and most have limited payload capacity.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved trailer that secures to a rear end of an ATV.